Bad Habit
by Yemam2422
Summary: Post S2 where Beth knows Rio is alive and they are working together again – and can't stop having sex.


It takes twenty-one days to form a habit. Some habits are harder to pick up than others, but with enough repetition, doing the same thing the same way over and over, eventually a pattern arises, becomes second nature.

The most important determinant, though, of how fast a new habit develops is the intensity of the emotion attached to a particular action.

So it only takes Beth and Rio twelve days to have sex after his rise from the dead. The shock to Beth's system that he was alive lasted just one day, quickly replaced by acceptance. Of course Rio was alive. He was always throwing curveballs, flipping his game. Resurrection was the ultimate demonstration of that. She should have expected no less.

Rio wants to hate Beth. He should hate her. She tried to kill him after all. But it's not hate that has him fucking her against the wall. It's the complete opposite.

They were sorting money, the real from the fake, and Rio tells Beth he's managing the next drop personally, no cut for her this time. It turned into an argument. The argument turned into a shouting match, both on their feet, barely an inch between them. Their words crash together until their lips do, angry and wet. They slam against the wall, their mouths frantic and rough. He brings his lips to her neck, replaces them with his teeth and bites and sucks and licks. He wraps her hair into his fist and tugs to give him better access. He holds nothing back but neither does Beth. She wraps her legs around him and rocks against him, her hands desperate all over his body.

They don't undress, just open the bare minimum buttons. Rio stills when he's all the way inside her, feels her clench around him, warm and tight. He pulls out slowly, inch by inch, and glides back in. And then he fucks her. Pumping into her, hard and fast. All the anger, the frustration funneled into every motion. He fucks her until she's trembling. When Rio comes it's a hundred times better than he remembered, imagined.

They fall into another habit, an old one. They don't talk about having sex. That's not how this works, not how they work. They act like nothing happened, tip toe around the edges of the attraction and intimacy silently sizzling between them.

So when Beth straddles his lap in his office, new office for a new empire Rio had said, it's a surprise but also expected. Control and restraint out the window in a matter of seconds. Her dress bunches high on her thighs as she grinds against him. Rio's eyes roll back at the pleasure, so close to coming from just the friction. He pushes her lace panties to the side, slides his fingers inside her, wet and hot and ready. Beth starts riding his hand, whimpering, moaning. He bites his lip, holds her eyes as she unbuttons his pants, pulls him out, sinks down on to him. For a moment, neither of them move. Until she rises up, almost completely off him, before slamming back down. He grips her hips, helps her set the pace, their mouths open against each other. Rio sits straighter to give Beth a better angle, extra pressure. Beth starts moving faster and wilder, so does Rio, thrusting up into her. They are mindless, white hot pleasure shooting between their bodies. Afterward, Rio's head falls back against the chair. Beth rests hers on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her so he can feel her heartbeat return to normal.

Rio wants to be immune to Beth but she haunts him, invades his dirty dreams. He reminds himself he's supposed to hate her, but he can't. He doesn't. He's never been like this, never felt so much for another person, this mix of anger and lust and caring. He tries to shake off the memories, the images, the fantasies. But rather than getting her out of his system, an ache builds, an addiction. He should know better than to think they can fuck this out of their systems. They already tried that and it didn't work. He wants to ignore how perfectly they fit together, pretend he can't see desire in her eyes, that the same isn't mirrored in his own.

Their habit is not confined to night when it's easier to hide their feelings under the cover of darkness. There's the time she meets him at his apartment in the middle of the day. They're barely together ten minutes before they're naked on top of his bed. Rio crawls over, cradles her face in his hands and kisses her long and hot, her knees falling open for him. He kisses his way down her neck, closes his mouth over her nipple until she groans. He alternates licking and sucking and scraping until she's bucking and rubbing against him, shameless and beautiful. He licks a trail down the center of her stomach, then lower, nibbling his way around her thighs. He teases until her hands guide his head where she wants him to be. When he finally licks her she instantly arches off the bed. He pushes her hips down, holding her still as he uses his tongue on her, up and down, over and over. He spreads her legs wider, fucking her with his tongue, in and out. In one motion, he sucks her into his mouth and slips two fingers inside her. Pumping with his hand, rubbing steady circles with his tongue. Her head rolls side to side, her thighs tighten around his head, her toes curl. Rio looks up so he can see the blissful look on her face when she comes.

Beth reciprocates the next time they are together. They have a meeting at a bar, one they've never been to but it has the same type of small dingy bathroom that they know well. She's wearing a dress. Not a mom-on-the-go dress. This one is tight to her curves with an exposed zipper down the back that makes him think about pulling it down. But she's the one kneeling in front of him on the bathroom floor, unzipping his pants. Stroking his length with her hand, then her tongue, before taking him into her mouth. Sucking hard. Then again. She knows how he likes it when she twists her fist on the way up, while increasing the suction of her mouth at the tip. She swirls her tongue around the head and takes him deep into her throat. Then again. Rio moans helplessly, clutches at her hair. She switches to short fast pumps, Rio's hips match. She doesn't move away when he gives his warning. Instead she looks up at him, her eyes large and endlessly blue, his hard length sliding between her perfect lips and he pulses into her mouth. He pulls her up and kisses her, tastes himself.

Eventually sleeping together is simply what they do, being together is who they are. And the pace shifts between them, naturally, organically. Fast, hard fucking is replaced by something more tender and gentle. Their kisses become unrushed and languid, no tinges of anger or frustration. Rio knows Beth likes it a little rough. But it's not lost on him how she simply melts when he kisses her slow and long. When they separate, he touches his forehead to hers. Their breath mixes, both panting, her fingers playing at the nape of his neck, over his tattoo. He nips at her earlobe, then back to her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers. Rio's fingers skim across her collarbone, over her breasts. Beth mirrors him, her expression thoughtful as her fingertips trail down his chest, her lips peppering the path. When they're bodies are tangled, he puts his arms on either side of her so he can watch her face, see her chest bounce very time he thrusts into her. She meets his eyes and he can't look away. He raises her hips, makes the angle deeper, pushing into her until heat builds in his stomach, down his spine, into his thighs, until the most intense orgasm of his life rushes through him. His full weight collapses against her but she doesn't mind.

Beth starts sleeping over. Asks to take a shower one time. Of course, he says. And of course he joins her. He stands behind her, the warm water streaming over both of them. He moves her hair to the side to kiss her neck. She drops her head back against his shoulder, digs her nails into his thighs, silently opens her legs, then more, so he can slide inside her. When he picks up the pace she bends forward, bracing her hands against the tiles. Rio covers them with his own, threading their fingers together. He pumps in and out, kissing her shoulder, her neck, her back, moving one hand between her legs. When she asks for it harder, his control snaps and he pins her against the wall, her cheek against the tile as he thrusts rough and fast until they both come. Beth turns, wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his chest. They stand together under the spray until the water turns colds.

They watch a movie together one night, lying against each other on his couch, her back to his front. They nap, in and out of sleep, until Beth rubs against him. Rio's lips find her neck, his hand roams to the front of her body. When he tries to roll on top of her Beth pushes his shoulders so that he's on his back and she burning a trail of kisses down his chest, stomach. Dipping her hand into his pants.

She surprises him one night by getting on all fours, lowering herself on her elbows in the middle of his bed. When she looks back at him, her eyes are filled with a bare invitation. It takes him less ten seconds to get naked, get on his knees behind her, rub his tip against her before sliding in. He finds his rhythm, pulling out almost all the way then pushing in as deep as he can. She feels too good he can feel himself already losing control. He picks up the pace with long deep strokes that he knows she likes because her back bows and she clutches the sheets. He covers her back with his body, wraps an arm around her waist, needing to be closer. He buries his face in her hair, inhaling her, nibbling at her shoulders and neck, dipping his fingers between her legs, rubbing circles until her whole body goes still, her pleasure triggering his own.

Rio is swallowed whole by his desire for Beth and he does not care. He knows he will never be satisfied, have enough of her. He kisses and touches her like they are the only people left in the word, like nothing else matters to him. Because right now, nothing else does.


End file.
